Unconditionally
by Nisa Malfoy
Summary: Gak pinter bikin Summary / Judul sama cerita gak nyambung sama sekali / terlalu banyak typo / cerita GJ / chap 6 is up/ RnR?
1. Prolog

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Chap 1 : Prolog**

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya Hermione akan berakhir dengan lelaki berambut coklat, mantan kakak kelasnya; Oliver Wood. Yah, sekarang Hermione bukanlah Hermione Granger, tapi Hermione Wood. Hermione dan Oliver memiliki satu anak yang diberi nama Carranisa Aquila Wood, yang biasa dipanggil _**Carra atau Carrie**__. _

Tak bisa disangkal setelah kejatuhan Voldemort Dunia Sihir berubah total. Tak ada lagi embel-embel perbedaan status darah, bahkan kini Hermione, Harry, dan Ron berteman baik dengan Draco, ya Draco Malfoy. *_Sungguh menakjubkan bukan? *_

Ron menikah dengan Luna dan memiliki 2 anak, anak yang pertama bernama Rose Natalie Weasley, wanita cantik yang merupakan cetak biru dari ibunya, dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala, dan bintik diwajahnya ciri-ciri seorang Weasley, namun sayang ternyata sifatnya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Luna walaupun tak terlalu parah. Anak kedua mereka bernama Hugo Billius Weasley, cetak biru dari Ron.

Harry? Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi sudah pasti menikah dengan Ginny dan memiliki 3 anak, anak yang pertama bernama James Sirius Potter yang seumuran dengan Carra , anak yang kedua bernama Albus Severus Potter –_**biasa dipanggil Al**_– merupakan cetak biru dari Harry dan seumuran dengan Rose Weasley, anak ketiga bernama Lily Luna Potter cetak biru dari Ginny dan seumuran dengan Hugo Weasley. Ketiga anak mereka ini memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau milik Harry.

Draco menikah dengan Astoria dan memiliki anak bernama Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Yang merupakan cetak biru dari Draco. Scorpius seumuran dengan Al dan Rose. semkenjak kejatuhan Voldemort Draco dan keluarganya menjalin hubungan dengan seluruh penyihir tanpa melihat status darah mereka, dan juga mulai membangun persahabatan dengan Trio Emas Gryffindor. Tak heran bahwa sekarang Draco sekeluarga sering bertandang The Burrows, atau kediaman Ron, Hermione, dan Harry.

George menikah dengan Angelina dan memiliki sepasang anak kembar yang bernama Fred Weasley II dan Roxanne Weasley yang seumuran dengan Carra dan James. Fred Weasley merupakan cetak biru dari ayahnya. Sedangkan kembaran perempuannya memiliki iris mata yang sama persis dengan ibunya dan tidak mewarisi bakat usil ayahnya secara berlebih walaupun parasnya juga sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

-o-O-o-

Besok pagi akan ada pesta pelepasan untuk James, Fred, dan Roxane. seluruh keluarga akan berkumpul di The Burrows tak lupa Hermione dan keluarganya juga diundang untuk menghadiri pelepasan tersebut, sekaligus juga untuk Carra yang seangkatan dengan James, Fred, dan Roxane. Ooh, dan jangan lupakan keluarga Draco yang juga diundang.

Namun, seluruh keluarga Weasley dan Potter sudah berkumpul di The Burrows mulai malam ini. Diantara seluruh keluarga yang berkumpul, yang terlihat sangat bahagia adalah James dan Fred. *_kalian tahu karena apa? tunggu aja kelanjutannya.*_

.

.

.

.

karena mereka akan bertemu dengan Carra, ya Carra. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Carra, namun diantara keduanya tak ada yang saling mengetahui bahwa mereka menyukai wanita yang sama. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Rose mengetahuinya, yah bakat dari ibunya, namun Rose hanya berpura-pura tidak tau saja, karena Rose terkenal dengan sifat cueknya juga.

Malam ini seluruh keluarga yang berkumpul di The Burrows, mulai menyiapkan untuk acara besok pagi. Tak lupa dengan adegan keusilan duo Marauders; James dan Fred. Sasaran kali ini adalah Rose.

" Rose, apakah kau berdandan menggunakan benda itu karena akan bertemu Scorpie?"  
ujar Fred dan James pada Rose sambil menunjuk-nunjuk roll rambut yang sedang dipakai Rose.

namun bukannya mendapat balasan mereka malah di cueki oleh Rose, yang masih berkutat dengan buku yang ada dipangkuannya. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Rose sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui Ipod hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Ibunya.

"Rose bumi memanggil!" teriak Fred dan James tepat dikanan kiri telingga Rose, Rose pun terlonjak kaget. Namun raut wajahnya kembali datar, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dasar pengganggu" dengus Rose, sangaaaattt pelan, hingga hanya Al yang bisa mendengar karena Al duduk disamping Rose tepat.

James dan Fred pun mendengus tak suka dengan respon Rose. mereka benar-benar merasa diinjak-injak harga dirinya oleh sepupunya yang satu ini, karena tidak berhasil mengganggu sepupunya ini.

Malam ini pun mereka habiskan dengan menertawakan James dan Fred.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf, ceritanya Gj banget! Gak janji bisa Update kilat .  
*Carranisa Aquila Wood* hanya karangan Author belaka.**


	2. pesta pelepasan

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik Jk Rowling**

**.**

**.**

"Rose bumi memanggil!" teriak Fred dan James tepat dikanan kiri telingga Rose, Rose pun terlonjak kaget. Namun raut wajahnya kembali datar, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dasar pengganggu" dengus Rose, sangaaaattt pelan, hingga hanya Al yang bisa mendengar karena Al duduk disamping Rose tepat.

James dan Fred pun mendengus tak suka dengan respon Rose. mereka benar-benar merasa diinjak-injak harga dirinya oleh sepupunya yang satu ini, karena tidak berhasil mengganggu sepupunya ini.

Malam ini pun mereka habiskan dengan menertawakan James dan Fred.

-o-O-o-

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Chap 2 : pesta pelepasan**

Keesokan paginya...

.

.

"James! Fred! Bangunlah!" teriak Rose pada dua lelaki yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh mereka berdua, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan bangun.

"Hhn..." Hanya ada suara erangan yang berasal dari James.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk mengerjai mereka untuk membalas kelakuan mereka kemaren malam yang mengganggunya. *_Jangan salah, ternyata kemaren malam sebenarnya Rose tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tentang Scorpius, namun dia hanya berpura-pura tak tau saja.*_

"James! Fred! Carra sudah datang!" teriak Rose sambil mengguncangkan tubuh keduanya.

serentak mereka berdua langsung berdiri dan mencari-cari dimana Carra saat ini. Namun bukannya menemukan Carra mereka hanya menemukan Rose yang sedang terkikik sambil memeganggi perutnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi tawa. Mereka berdua hanya mendengus sambil menatap marah kearah Rose yang kini tengah berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua mendapat ide untuk mengerjai balik Rose.

"wahhh, tak biasanya Rosie kecil kita bangun sepagi ini apa karena sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Scorpieeee..." ujar James dan Fred serentak sambil menyeringaikan tanda kemenangan.

"Sudahlah, cepat kalian segera turun kebawah. Sebentar lagi Aunt Mione dan Uncle Oliv akan segera datang!" ujar Rose acuh tak acuh, tak memperhatikan perubahan wajah kedua sepupunya yang tengah memucat.

"Hheyyyyy...! cepat sana kalian pergi mandi! Dasar pemalas!" Teriak Rose memecahkan keheningan. Dan dengan secepat kilat James dan Fred berlari menuju kamar mandi, yang untungnya sedang kosong semua._ *yaaaa... di The Burrows ada 3 kamar mandi.*_

Di salah satu kamar yang ada di The Burrows, ada seorang wanita yang tengah memerah wajahnya semerah rambutnya.* _yaaaaa... siapa lagi?*_ wanita tersebut adalah Rose Weasley.

-o-O-o-

Terdengar suara _'Ploop' _di halaman The Burrows, dan suara Grandma Molly mempersilahkan salah satu tamu tersebut untuk masuk.

"Hai Mionee.. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu" ujar Ginny pada Hermione.

"Ooh hai Ginn... Maafkan aku karena aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" jawab Hermione pada Ginny sambil memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Dan beralih memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Dibelakang Hermione berdiri seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan dan gagah sedang membawa oleh-oleh yang didapat dari Bulgaria, dan seorang anak wanita cantik juga tengah membawa oleh-oleh yang ukurannya lebih kecil daripada yang dibawa ayahnya.

"oh iya, ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh yang kubawa dari Bulgaria saat menemani Oliv bertanding disana" Ujar Hermione sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang tadi dibawa oleh suaminya tersebut, yang diterima oleh Ron dengan senang hati.

"seharusnya kau tak usah repot-repot Hermione" Ujar Grandma Molly yang baru saja datang sambil membawa sebaki Butterberr untuk mereka semua.

"Tak apa Molly" ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"oh iya, ngomong-ngomong harus ditaruh dimana yang lain ini" tambah Hermione sambil menunjuk bingkisan yang dibawa oleh Carra.

"James dan Fred pasti mau membantu Carra" Ujar Grandma Molly sambil menuntun Carra menuju tempat Fred dan James yang sedang melonggo menatap Carra. Sepontan James dan Fred membantu Carra membawa bingkisan tersebut dan menunjukan tempat menaruh bingkisan, yang terdapat di pojok ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih James, Fred" Ujar Carra membuka percakapan.

"ya, sama-sama Carra" ujar James dan Fred bersamaan dengan canggung.  
Carra tertawa mendengar jawaban James dan Fred yang menurutbya sangat aneh.

Mendengar Carra tertawa wajah James dan Fred pun memerah dan hanya bisa terdiam membeku, bagi mereka berdua tawa Carra seperti dawai yang sedang dipetik dan sangat merdu.

"Hheyyy! kalian baik-baik saja" ujar Carra sambil melambaikan kedua tanganya didepan wajah James dan Fred yang sedang melonggo.

"Mereka sedang terbius pesonamu Carrie" Kekeh Rose yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Hayy Rosiee!" ujar Carra sambil memeluk Rose, dan mengabaikan kata-kata Rose yang dikiranya hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Rose dan Carra pergi meninggalkan James dan Fred yang ternyata masih belum tersadar dari lamunan mereka. _*ya ampunnn lamanyaaa...?* _

"Pagi James, Fred... Hoahm..." sapa Hugo menyadarkan mereka berdua dari lamunan mereka. Sepertinya Hugo baru bangun dari tidur, terbesit sebuah ide untuk mengerjai Hugo. _*Astaga benar-benar duo Marauders.*_

"Sepertinys Hugo kecil kita **baru bangun** **nihh**" Ujar James yang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya dan memberi sedikit tekanan pada 3 kata terakhirnya. Hugo langsung melotot mendengarnya.

"Hushhh, jangan keras-keras" Desis Hugo, pelan namun pasti.

"kenapa tidak boleh keras-keras Hug's" Ujar Fred yang juga sengaja mengeraskan suaranya seperti James dengan nada menggoda pula.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu Luna muncul sambil berkacak pinggang dan melotot kearah anak bungsunya tersebut. Hugo hanya nyengir melihatnya.

"Benarkah kau baru bangun tidur Hugs?" tanya Luna polos namun tegas. Hugo merinding mendengarnya.

"ehehh... iya mom.." jawab Hugo dengan nada ketakutan.  
Luna semakin melotot mendengar jawaban anaknya itu. Hugo semakin ketakutan.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara _'Plop'. _Luna dan beberapa orang dewasa yang lain pun pergi untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Hugo mendengus lega atas kepergian Luna. Hugo pun segera melotot kearah James dan Fred yang rupanya telah menyadari perubahan atmosfir yang ada segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju halaman The Burrows.

Di halaman The Burrows telah ramai oleh anak-anak yang berlarian dan bercanda tawa. Tak jauh dari sana sekumpulan orang dewasa tengah berdiskusi tentang munculnya seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai anak dari Voldemort dan Bellatrix. Dari sumber yang mereka dapat nama anak tersebut adalah Lyra Phoenix Riddle .

Tak jauh dari halaman The Burrows ada seorang gadis bersurai hitam dan ikal yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis sambil menyeringai.

Disisi lain, di tempat anak-anak bermain, mereka sedang bermain Truth Or Dare. kali ini giliran Rose memutar botol yang sudah di persiapkan. Ujung botol mengarah pada James, Rose pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Truth Or Dare?" tanya Rose dengan nada penuh kemenangan

"T-truth" jawab James dengan ragu. Rose tersenyum mendengar jawaban James.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai? Ingat jawab dengan JUJUR!" tanya Rose dengan memberi tekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Ehm, baiklah dia adalah, dia, dia –" perkataan James terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan dari Hugo.

"STOPPPP! dia harus minum ramuan veritaserum dahulu " ujar Hugo, yang diberi anggukan antusias dari semua yang ikut bermain tak terkecuali Carra. James yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"aku akan mengambil ramuan itu didalam rumah terlebih dahulu" Ujar Rose, yang kemudian berlari menuju rumah. tak lama setelah itu Rose datang sambil membawa satu botol Veritaserum yang langsung diminumkan pada James.

"Oke, aku ulang pertanyaannya. Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Rose serius

"wanita itu adalah Carra " jawab James dengan nada datar pengaruh Veritaserum.

semua yang ada disana pun hanya bisa membuka mulut sambil melotot –kecuali Rose– terlebih lagi Fred yang kini tengah memandang James dengan penuh amarah, Carra masih tidak pecaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, tak lama kemudian wajah Carra merona karena mendengarnya. _*ada apa yaaaaa?* _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya bener-bener gak nyambung, *Lyra Phoenix Riddle* juga cuman karangan Author. Tolong tinggalkan Review kalian, karena Review kalian sangaaatt dibutuhkan bagi kelanjutan Fic abal-abal saya ini **

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Harry potter milik Bunda **

**.**

**.**

"Oke, aku ulang pertanyaannya. Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Rose serius

"wanita itu adalah Carra " jawab James dengan nada datar pengaruh Veritaserum.

semua yang ada disana pun hanya bisa membuka mulut sambil melotot –kecuali Rose– terlebih lagi Fred yang kini tengah memandang James dengan penuh amarah, Carra masih tidak pecaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, tak lama kemudian wajah Carra merona karena mendengarnya. _*ada apa yaaaaa?* _

-o-O-o-

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Chap 3**

"Hhhaaahhh?!"terdengar pekikan suara dari mereka semua –kecuali Rose dan Carra yang masih merona– tak lama kemudia Fred mulai memasang wajah datar yang hanya ditampakkan saat sedang menahan amarah, sedangkan Carra sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. James tampak salah tingkah.

"Argghhh!" erang James sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah-sudah kini giliran James" ujar Louise dengan bijak.

kini giliran James memutar botol _daaaaaannnnnnnnnn_, ujung botol berhenti dan mengarah pada Rose. Rose terkesiap, sedangkan James menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"T.O.D?" tanya James dengan girang seraya melupakan kejadian memalukan, karena dia akan melakukan pembalasan.

"Dare" jawab Rose dengan menelan ludah.

"Cium Scorpius tepat di bibir" ujar James sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"APA?!" ujar Rose _*baca: teriak*_

"Apa tak ada yang lain?!" tanya Scorpius yang mulai bersuara.

"Sayangnya tak ada My Scorpieeee" jawab James dengan menjijikan.

"Euwwhh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu Jamieee" balas Scorpius tak kalah menjijikan.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya!" ujar Rose.

kini Rose mulai mendekati Scorpius dan mengecup bibirnya, pipi keduanya sama-sama bersemu. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua harus menyudahi permainan ini, karena sudah waktunya makan siang.

"ku dengar little Riddle akan masuk Hogwarts juga tahun ini, sebaiknya kalian berempat jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." ujar Ginny ditengah-tengah makan siang mereka.

"Benarkah? wah sepertinya kalian memang harus waspada" sahut Luna juga.

-o-O-o-

"Hari sudah menjelang malam sebaiknya aku, Oliv dan Carra. Berpamitan, karena juga harus mempersiapkan barang-barang yang perlu dibawa nantinya" pamit Hermione pada semua yang tengah berkumpul disana, keluarga Malfoy telah lebih dulu pergi karena ada urusan mendadak.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok di peron 9 ¾ " Jawab Ginny dan Luna bersamaan.

Hermione hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Tanpa mereka sadari ada gadis bersurai hitam ikal yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka sambil menyeringai, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Ingat Carra, nanti kau harus berusaha untuk tidak melanggar peraturan yang ada sebisa mungkin. Dan kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu disana, jangan lupa banyak belajar okeee... Kami akan merindukanmu nak," ujar Hermione pada anak tunggalnya ini sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya.

"Iya Mom, aku akan berusah untuk jadi yang terbaik disana..." Jawab Carra.

"Kalau bisa kau juga harus menjadi anggota Quiditch diasramamu nanti nak" tukas sang ayah; Oliver. Pada anaknya.

"Baik Dad, aku akan berusaha, tapi bukankah jika sudah memasuki tahun kedua baru dibolehkan menjadi anggota Quiditch?" tanya Carra pada ayahnya. Ayahnya yang terlalu bersemangat hingga melupakan hal sekecil itu hanya nyengir tak bersalah pada anaknya.

"Maafkan Dadmu Carrie, dia terlalu bersemangat" tukas Hermione sambil tertawa yang mulai diiringi tawa Carra, Oliver hanya cemberut menanggapinya.

Disisi lain, Lyra Phoenix tengah menyeringai memikirkan rencana yang sudah diaturnya dengan baik dalam otak.

"Hey Mione!" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah, Ginny. Ginny datang bersama Harry dan anak-anaknya.

"Hey Gin! Mengapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Hermione.

"Maklum, anak lelaki. Ternyata barang-barangnya belum dirapikan" dengus Ginny sambil menatap anak sulungnya yang kini memasang wajah innocence miliknya.

Sementara Hermione berbincang dengan Ginny, Oliver dan Harry yang tengah membicarakan Quiditch, Lily dan Albus lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan sekitar dan mengaguminya . Carra dan James pun mulai mengobrol santai, seakan melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Carra, menurutmu kira-kira kau akan masuk asrama mana?" tanya James.

"Ehm, mungkin Gryffindor. Karena ayah dan ibuku berasal dari sana, bukankah itu juga menentukan?" Ujar Carra.

"Menurutmu begitu yah? Tapi, menurutku itu juga tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Karena ayah baptisnya Ayahku, Sirius Black. Seluruh keluarganya masuk asrama Slytherin,namun dia malah masuk asrama Gryffindor" ujar James, Carra hanya mengangguk tanda menanggapi sambil mencoba memikirkannya.

"Bisa jadi –" ujar Carra terlebih pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Hey! Itu Fred dan Roxy!" Teriak Carra sambil menunjuk kearah keluarga George.

"Kau sudah sampai dari tadi Carrie?" tanya Roxy,

"Em, yaaaa– Sudah cukup lama" jawab Carra sambil tersenyum, yang terlihat sangat manis.  
seketika itu juga Fred dan James terbius. _*Oh My God?!*_

"Hy Al, Lils, dan –Jammeess? kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Roxy sambil memeriksa dahi James, dan sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat saudara kembarnya juga juga berekspresi sama seperti James Carra pun menatap khawatir pada sahabatnya itu juga.

Al dan Lily yang baru menyadari kehadiran Roxy dan Fred pun juga bereaksi sama seperti Carra, tak lama kemudian tawa Roxy pun pecah menyadari keanehan mereka berdua, sepertinya Roxy mulai menyadari bahwa saudara kembarnya memiliki perasaan khusus pada Carra juga, sama seperti James.

Al, Lily dan Carra menatap heran pada Roxy, dan kelihatannya James dan Fred sudah mulai sadar dari bius pesona Carra.

"Anak-anak sepertinya kalian harus segera masuk Hogwarts Express, sebelum tidak kebagian kompartmen" Ujar Angelina pada anak-anak yang berdiam diri disebelah sana. _*Emangnya kapan Roxy berhenti tertawa?* (Udah gak usah banyak tanya! nih Fanfic Author!)._

James berpelukan dengan seluruh keluarganya sambil berpamitan. Roxy dan Fred juga melakukan hal yang sama, Carra pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

_Pritttt... _Terdengar suara peluit ditiup, tanda kereta akan segera berangkat.  
James, Carra, Fred, dan Roxy pun segera masuk ke dalam kereta itu. setelah sampai didalam tak lupa mereka melambaikan tangan untuk keluarga mereka. *_Ehm, Yahhh... keluarga Weasley yang lain dan keluarga Malfoy tidak ikut karena belum saatnya untuk mengantarkan anak mereka.* (Dilarang berkomentar! _:D_ )_

Kereta pun sudah berangkat, dan melewati tikungan pertama. Mereka berempat sudah tak bisa melihat keluarga mereka lagi.

Mereka berempat mulai mencari Kompartmen kosong namun tak menemukan hingga sampai di kompartmen paling ujung yang terlihat lebih sepi dari yang lain.

"Permisi, bolehkah kami bergabung? kompartmen yang lain sudah penuh." ujar Carra pada gadis yang duduk sendiri di kompartmen ini.

"Em, ya silahkan" jawab gadis itu dingin. mereka berempat pun masuk kedalam kompartmen itu.

"ehm –, perkenalkan namaku Roxy Weasley,dan ini saudara kembarku Fred Weasley, dan yang ini sahabatku Carra Wood, serta yang diujung sana saudara sepupuku James Potter" ujar Roxy memperkenalkan diri. Gadis yang sedari tadi tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Roxy langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar 'POTTER'.

"Owh, jadi kau anak Harry Potter itu? dan salam kenal semua namaku Lyra Riddle" ujar gadis itu memperkenalkan namanya, sambil tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Benarkah kau anak dari Voldemort dan Bellatrix?" tanya Carra _To-The-Point _sambil memelankan suaranya

"Iya, tapi tenang saja. Aku tak sama dengan kedua orang tuaku, lagipula aku bersyukur mereka sudah tiada. Aku harus berterimakasih pada pahlawan Hogwarts" kata Lyra sambil tersenyum. Keadaan yang tadinya tegang kini mulai lega mendengar penjelasan Lyra.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah akrab dengan 'Little Riddle' ini, dan mereka sudah melupakan nasihat dari Ginny dan Luna.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di Hogwarts untung mereka sudah berganti jubah sedari tadi atas usul Lyra. _*Mereka sudah saling memanggil nama depan*_

"Murid tahun pertama lewat sini..." teriak lelaki bertubuh besar sambil memegang lampu minyak ditangannya.

"Hay Hagrid..." sapa mereka berempat bersamaan pada lelaki bernama Hagrid ini, sambil mengikutinya dari belakang seperti siswa lain yang juga bejalan di belakang.

"oh, Hay anak-anak maaf aku tak melihat kalian tadi, dan siapa gadis cantik ini?" tanya Hagid sambil menunjuk Lyra dengan tersenyum _*Tipikal Hagrid*_

"Perkenalkan Hagrid ini Lyra Riddle" ujar Roxy sambil tersenyum, Hagrid menghentikan langkahnya dengan mendadak, membuat para murid yang berada dibelakang menabraknya dengan tidak sengaja.

"Maaf anak-anak," ujar Hagrid pada anak yang berada dibelakangnya.

setelah kejadian tadi Hagrid tidak banyak berbicara, dia hanya berbicara hal-hal yang penting saja.

.

.

Setelah mereka menyeberangi sungai menggunakan perahu, mereka mulai memasuki kastil Hogwarts, dan disambut oleh wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hijau Zamrud, dan topi runcing yang posisinya sedikit miring. Setelah –nama wanita itu– menjelaskan tentang berbagai hal, dia mempersilahkan murid tahun pertama untuk memasuki Aula besar dan mulai menyorting menggunakan Topi seleksi yang bisa membaca pikiran orang yang memakainya.

"Fred Weasley" panggil , Fred pun maju dan mulai menggunakan topi itu  
tak lama kemudian.

.

.

"GRYFFINDOR..!" teriak topi itu, dan terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang sangat riuh.

"Roxanne Weasley" kini giliran Roxy,

.

.

"RAVENCLAW..!" Roxy pun berjalan menuju meja Ravenclaw dengan tenang. Suara riuh pun kembali terdengar

"Carranisa Wood" Carra maju dengan percaya diri.

.

.

"GRYFFINDOR..!" Carrie berjalan menuju tempat dimana Fred sedang duduk. Dan tepukan riuh ini terdengar lagi.

"James Potter" james maju dan mukai memakai topi itu

.

.

"GRYFFINDOR..!" James segera berlari menuju Fred dan Carra. Tepuk tangan pun terdengar semakin riuh.

"Lyra –Riddle ? " panggil dengan tatapan tak percaya, diiringi pekikan penghuni Hogwarts –kecuali empat bersaudara– Lyra maju dengan tenang dan sangat anggun.

.

.

.

"GRYFFINDOR..!" teriak Sorting Hat dengan keras, diiringi pekikkan tak percaya dari semua orang –kecuali empat bersaudara– tak ada tepukan tangan riuh seperti tadi, hening tak ada suara, sampai Lyra sudah berjalan mendekati meja Hogwarts, barulah terdengar tepukan tangan yang berasal dari empat bersaudara, yang kemudian diikuti siswa lain.

Penyortingan pun dilanjutkan, dan keadaan kembali membaik. Setelah selesai melakukan penyortingan mereka semua pun mulai memakan hidangan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. setelah selesai makan, para Prefect dari setiap asrama menuntun adik kelasnya menuju Asrama masing-masing, dan memberikan selembar kertas yang terisi secara ajaib, menurut judulnya kertas itu menunjukan kamar masing-masing siswa.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga penyortingan ini, hari ini sangat melelahkan" ujar James seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang tersedia di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"iya, aku juga lelah. Aku tak percaya Roxy tidak akan seasrama dengan kita" ujar Fred, sambil mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah Fred, yang terpentingkan dia tidak masuk Slytherin, dan bagaimanapun juga ia tetap Roxy yang dulu." ujar Carra bijak.

"iya, juga sih –lebih baik sekarang aku menulis surat untuk mom dan dad saja" ujar Fred.

"Accio perkamen dan pena" ucap Fred sambil melambaikan tongkatnya.

"Oi, Fred boleh kami meminta perkamen dan meminjam pena bulumu nanti?" ujar James sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Carra, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Fred. Walaupun Fred sebenarnya masih marah pada James, namun ia masih sangsi, toh bukan salah James jika mereka sama-sama menyukai gadis yang sama? _Benarkan?_

Tak lama kemudian perkamen dan pena bulu Fred pun datang, Fred langsung memberikan 2 perkamen kosong pada Carra dan James.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong si Lyra kemana?" tanya james memcah keheningan yang melanda mereka,

"Tadi dia bilang mau istirahat dulu," jawab Carra.

Fred pun telah selesai menulis suratnya, kini giliran Carra memakai pena bulu Fred.

setelah Carra selesai kini giliran james menulis suratnya, diantara mereka bertiga hanya James yang isi suratnya paling pendek.

_Dear, Mom and Dad, Serta Al dan Lily._

_Aku berhasil masuk asrama GRYFFINDOR!_

_Salam sayang,_

_J.S.P_

.

.

Dikamar putri, Lyra sedang tersenyum yang lebih tepat disebut _'Menyeringai' _karena telah berhasil melaksanakan misi pertamanya dengan sempurna; Berpura-pura menjadi teman yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah nyempet-nyempetin baca Fic saya yang abal ini **

**dan makasih juga buat yang udah meReview fic saya ini.**

**Maaf, karena terlalu lama Update**

**dan makasih buat Lilyan Florence yang udah ngingetin kalo saya masih punya tanggungan :P**

**makasih juga buat yang udah menunggu kelanjutan fic abal ini **

**Maaf, Typo tersebar dimana-mana**

**Gk janji bisa Update kilat :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclsimer: HarPot milik bunda saya, bunda **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dikamar putri, Lyra sedang tersenyum yang lebih tepat disebut _'Menyeringai' _karena telah berhasil melaksanakan misi pertamanya dengan sempurna; Berpura-pura menjadi teman yang baik.

-o-O-o-

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Chap 4: **

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar Carra, Carra pun segera bangun dan segera melirik teman sekamarnya yang masih tampak tidur kecuali Lyra, yang telah menghilang dari kamar.  
Carra pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

"Hay Carra!" sapa James sambil berteriak dan menepuk bangku kosong yang ada disampingnya. Carra pun hanya balas tersenyum dan segera berjalan kebangku sebelah James, Naas... tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki berambut merah sudah lebih dulu menduduki bangku itu.

"Fred, menyingkirlah! ini kusediakan khusus untuk Carra!" sentak James pada lelaki berambut merah itu yang tak lain adalah Fred.

"Oh, maaf aku tak tau. Tak apakan jika Carra duduk dibangku sebelah sana?" ujar Fred tanpa rasa bersalah sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada didepannya, dengan berat hati Carra pun memutar balik dan pergi menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Fred.

"kau berhutang padaku Fred!"ujar Carra pada Fred setaelah duduk di bangku depan Fred dan James.

"Oh, iya kalian lihat Lyra gak pagi ini?" tanya Carra sambil mengambil kentang tumbuk yang ada didepannya.

"Mana aku tau?" jawab James sambil mangangkat bahu.

"Hey itu dia!" teriak Fred sambil menunjuk kearah Lyra yang baru saja muncul.

setelah Lyra duduk disebelah Carra, Lyra langsung diserang oleh pertanyaan Carra secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kau dari mana Lyr?" belum sempat Lyra menjawab Carra melanjutkan pertanyaannya." kau tau kau membuatku khawatir, apalagi kita siswa baru, bisa sajakan kau tersesat?" "dan apa yang membuatmu pergi tanpa mengajak aku?" hardik Carra.

"Hey, Stop! Kau tak memberiku waktu untuk menjelaskan! baiklah, tadi pagi aku bangun terlalu pagi dan aku ingin berkeliling kastil, aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu namun kau tidur sangat pulas jadi aku tak tega jika membangunkanmu." ujar Lyra.

"oh, maafkan aku. Lain kali bangunkan saja aku" jawab Carra dengan raut muka bersalah.

"ya tak apa Carrie, by the way dimana Roxy? kenapa dia tak berkumpul bersama kalian?" tanya Lyra.

"mungkin dia masih belum turun kulihat dia tak ada di meja Ravenclaw" ujar Fred sambil menenggok ke arah meja Ravenclaw.

"Hey, Guys" ujar Roxy yang ternyata baru saja datang dan bergabung di meja Gryffindor.

"Hey Roxy" jawab Lyra dan Carra bersamaan.

"oh, hay Roxy" ujar James sambil menyenggol lengan Fred yang ada disampingnya.

"Hay my sister" ujar Fred setelah menyadari senggolan James.

"pelajaran pertama kali ini Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw satu kelas" ujar Carra sambil mencermati jadwal pelajarannya.

"Kau mau bergabung Roxy?" sambung Carra.

"Tentu saja Carrie." jawab Roxy sambil menyantap hidangannya.

setelah selesai sarapan mereka berlima pergi menuju kelas Ramuan bersama-sama, diperjalanan mereka habiskan sambil bercanda, setelah sampai di kelas ramuan mereka duduk dibangku mereka, Roxy memilih duduk dengan teman seasramanya yang tak lain teman sekamarnya juga, namanya Ara Finigan. Carra duduk dengan Lyra, dan sudah pasti James dengan Fred.

Prof. Lynx, begitulah namanya, pengganti prof Slughorn. Memulai pembelajaran tentang ramuan Polyjus, dan mulai membagi kelompok dengan teman sebangkunya masing-masing.  
Dan masing-masing kelompok diberi waktu 1 bulan pembuatan ramuan itu, satu kelompok hanya butuh satu ramuan saja.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berdering, kini mereka semua menuju kelas selanjutnya yaitu kelas ramalan bersama siswa Hufflepuff, bagi siswa Gryffindor. Dan Slytherin bagi Ravenclaw –pelajaran Satwa Gaib.

.

.

.

"Pelajaran ramalan adalah pelajaran yang paling menyebalkan!"ujar Carra sambil mendengus sebal, ketiga sahabatnya hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Sudahlah Carrie, kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali" ujar Lyra yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Carra, Lyra hanya nyengir berpura-pura melihat sekeliling.

"Sudahlah Guys, lebih baik sekarang kita bergegas ke Aula Besar, perutku sudah keroncongan" ujar James sambil merangkul pundak Carra dan menariknya ke Aula Besar diikuti Fred dan Lyra.

Dimeja makan Gryffindor, banyak siswa kelas dua membicarakan tentang seleksi anggota Quiditch asrama Gryffindor yang akan dilaksanakan sore ini.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita ikut seleksi itu?" tanya Carra pada ketiga sahabatnya ini.

"Kau gila ya? murid tahun pertama belum boleh ikut seleksi!" ujar Lyra

"Kalian belum tau ya? mulai tahun ini kan semua murid tahun pertama sudah boleh ikut seleksi, kemarin aku mendapat surat dari ayahku dan dia bilang sekarang kita sudah boleh mengikuti seleksi itu" ujar Carra sambil bersungut-sungut sebal.

"Oh yah? Seru donk!" ujar Lyra kemudian.

"Kau mau ikut juga?" tanya Carra pada Lyra, yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari Lyra.

"kalau begitu lebih baik kita bersiap-siap sekarang" ujar Carra seraya pergi bersama Lyra meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Hey tunggu!" teriak James dan Fred

.

.

setelah bersiap-siap mereka berempat pergi menuju lapangan Quiditch.

"Carra kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya Fred.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku ingin jadi Chaser. Kau sendiri?" ujar Carra

"kalau aku ingin jadi kiper, kalau kau?" ujar Fred sambil menyikut lengan James.

"Aku ingin jadi seker seperti ayahku saja" jawab James mantap.

"Kalau kau Lyra?" tanya Carra.

"Kalau aku –ehm, mungkin Beater" jawab Lyra sambil berpikir.

setelah melalui proses panjang akhirnya mereka semua lolos seleksi, dan akan melakukan tes uji coba bersama Slytherin 3 hari lagi pukul 9 pagi.

_. sehari lewattttt..._

_. dua hari lewattt..._

_. tiga hari lewattttt..._

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang. Diruang ganti mereka sedang membicarakan taktik permainan bersama sang kapten, tanpa mereka sadari salah satu anggota mereka ada yang menghilang, yaitu Lyra.

setelah sang kapten selesai menjelaskan, mereka semua pun bubar untuk mempersiapkan diri masing-masing.

"Hey dimana Lyra?" tanya Carra pada James dan Fred.

"Entahlah mungkin sedang kekamar mandi" jawab Fred yang dibalas anggukan oleh Carra,

"Hey itu dia!" teriak James membuat seluruh anggota yang ada diruang ganti menoleh, James hanya nyengir.

"kau dari mana Lyr?" tanya Carra

"aku baru dari kamar mandi" jawabnya.

Kapten melangkah ke Madam Hooch, wasit mereka, yang sudah siap melepas bola-bola dari dalam kotaknya.

"Kapten, jabat tangan" ujar Madam Hooch. sang kapten pun berjabat tangan dengan kapten Slytherin.

"Naik ke sapu kalian. Mulai pada tiupan peluit... tiga... dua... satu..."

Peluit berbunyi, James dan yang lain menjejak keras-keras dari tanah dan melesat ke angkasa.

James terbang mengitari stadion, mencari snitch. Carra sedang berusaha merebut Quaffle dari tim lawan, dan Fred sedang konsentrasi menjaga ketiga gawangnya, sedangkan Lyra _–Waittt _Lyra sedang mengarahkan bola Bludger kearah James, Carra yang tak sengaja melihatnya langsung melesat menyelamatkan James, dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Brakkkk...

Terdengar suara debuman keras disertai pekikan para penonton.

"Carrie...!" teriak Fred dan langsung mendaratkan sapunya tepat disebelah Carra terjatuh.

James hanya diam terpaku ditempat, butuh waktu agak lama hingga para perawat datang membawa Carra ke Hospital Wing's.

Fred melesat kembali ke udara dengan amarah yang membara menghampiri Lyra, pandangan matanya terlihat kosong tak berarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Carra Hah!" sentak Fred pada Lyra, dan tak lama kemudian Lyra jatuh pingsan untungnya Fred ada didekatnya sehingga tubuh Lyra tak langsung menyentuh tanah, Fred yang kebingungan pun hanya bisa pasrah dan segera membawa Lyra turun ke lapangan, dan membawanya ke Hospital Wing's. Pertandingan pun akhirnya ditunda karena kejadian ini. Para Guru segera berlari menujub Hospital Wing's untuk menyelidiki kejadian yang sangat membingungkan (?).

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Huft... akhirnya bisa Update juga **

**Ehm, ada penjelasan dikit buat chapter sebelumnya, disana Author sering ngomongin tentang 'empat bersaudara' padahalkan Carra bukan termasuk saudara kan?  
Nah! Disini akan Author jelasin, Keluarga Wood udah dianggep saudara sendiri **

**Kalo ada yang bersedia nge-PM saya silahkan**

**Makasih udah memberi review **

**RnR?**

**Sekian,**

**Nisa Malfoy **


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Carra Hah!" sentak Fred pada Lyra, dan tak lama kemudian Lyra jatuh pingsan untungnya Fred ada didekatnya sehingga tubuh Lyra tak langsung menyentuh tanah, Fred yang kebingungan pun hanya bisa pasrah dan segera membawa Lyra turun ke lapangan, dan membawanya ke Hospital Wing's. Pertandingan pun akhirnya ditunda karena kejadian ini. Para Guru segera berlari menuju Hospital Wing's untuk menyelidiki kejadian yang sangat membingungkan (?).

-o-O-o-

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Chap 5: **

"Ada yang tak beres dengan kejadian ini..." Ujar prof McGonagall terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, aku rasa juga seperti itu..." ujar Madam Hooch yang sebelumnya sudah membubarkan tes uji coba Quidditch. Mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuju Hospital Wing's.

.

.

"Aku rasa sedang dalam pengaruh imperius..." terang Madam Hooch yang memang menemukan kejanggalan pada diri Lyra sewaktu pertandingan Quidditch sedang berlangsung.

"Hhm, memang dia terlihat aneh, apa mungkin ada yang sedang meng –Imperiusnya?" "Tapi siapa?" sambung Prof sambil mengamati raut wajah Lyra yang pucat pasi.

" –Ehm– " erang Lyra yang rupanya telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya _*Bercanda Hehe.. :P* _maksudnya dari pingsan nya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Miss Riddle..." ujar Prof seraya membantu Lyra untuk merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi Professor? seingat saya tadi saya sedang berada di kamar mandi" ujar Lyra seraya sedang berpikir. Prof dan Madam Hooch saling menatap mendengar penjelasan Lyra.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi Miss Riddle?" tanya Madam Hooch penuh curiga. Lyra hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

" Lebih baik kau beristirahat yang cukup Miss Riddle" ucap Prof sambil tersenyum ramah. Lyra pun segera beristirahat kembali. Madam Hooch dan Prof saling berpandangan penuh arti, kemudian mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menjengguk Carra dibilik sebelah.

"Bagaimana Poppy? Apakah keadaannya sudah membaik?" tanya Madam Hooch, yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, aku tak bisa menjamin keadaanya sedang baik-baik saja.." ujar Madam Pomfrey sambil menarik napas panjang dan memperhatikan keadaan Carra yang penuh dengan balutan-balutan kain berwarna putih _*Sesaat mengingatkan Author pada sesosok Mummy, tenang aja nih ceritanya yang diperban cuman bagian kepala, kaki kanan, ama tangan kiri doank kok :)*_

"Hhh... sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan ramuan yang harus segera diminum Miss Riddle dan juga Miss Wood jika sudah sadar" ujar Madam Pomfrey terlebih pada dirinya sendiri, seraya meninggalkan kedua Professor yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai terdengar suara derap kaki dari seseorang.

"Ehm, Madam Pomfrey, dimana anak saya sekarang? dan bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya lelaki berambut coklat yang berparas tampan ini. "Ehh, apa benar kau –" tanya Madam Pomfrey tak yakin pada lelaki dihadapannya ini. "Oh, tentu saja. Mari ikut saya" putus Madam Pomfrey setelah melihat wajah cemas Oliver Wood, sambil membawa beberapa botol ramuan untuk Lyra dan Carra jika sudah sadar.

"Dia mengalami patah tulang pada kaki kanannya dan juga tangan kiri, tapi tenang saja dia akn sembuh dengan meminum beberapa ramuan juga istirahat yang cukup, jadi kau tak usah terlalu khawatir" ujar madam Pomfrey pada Oliver yang kini tengah duduk disamping anaknya yang sedang terbaring lemah sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Madam–"

"Poppy saja " potong Madam Pomfrey.

"Baiklah kalau begitu –Poppy, panggil saja saya Oliver" Ujar Oliver sambil tersenyum.

Madam Pomfrey tersenyum balik pada Oliver seraya pergi menuju ruang pribadinya.  
Madam Pomfrey kembali –Ehm, sebenarnya bukan kembali ke bilik Carra, tapi pergi ke bilik Lyra.

"Miss. Riddle ini ramuan yang harus kau minum. Kau sudah boleh kembali ke asrama nak" ujar Madam Pomfrey pada Lyra sambil memberikan dua botol ramuan, dia hanya balas mengangguk dan berterima kasih lalu pergi menuju asrama Gryffindor.

.

.

"James sebaiknya kau makan, sudah seharian ini kau tidak makan" ujar Fred dengan cemas.  
"Oh, ayolah James.." Bujuknya lagi.  
"Kalau kau sudah makan aku berjanji kita akan pergi menjengguk Carra.." Mendengar nama Carra disebut James langsung tersenyum cerah,  
"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu" ujar James.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam, ditengah perjalanan merka bertemu dengan Roxy, dan memutuskan berjalan bersama.

.

.

"Hhh! Dasar bodoh! memang trik ini sangat berguna untukku" ujar Lyra sambil menyeringai sinis, tanpa ia sadari dibalik dinding ada 3 anak yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Lyra. Selagi Lyra pergi, tangan Fred dan James mengepal erat-erat, sedangkan Roxy hanya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah lama aku menduga bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang baik" Ujar Roxy sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Tau gini aku menuruti apa yang dikatakan Aunt Ginny dan Aunt Luna, Huft.." Desah Fred setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, James hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyelidikinya, karena aku menemukan hal ganjil.." Ujar Roxy mengundang tanda tanya pada dua sepupunya. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membongkar jati diri Lyra, dan memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan terlihat biasa dihadapan Lyra. Mereka bertiga menyusuri lorong yang sepi karena kemungkinan besar penduduk Hogwarts sedang makan malam di Aula Besar, dan berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan terlebih lagi James.

.

.

"Hey Guys!" Ujar Lyra sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada James, Fred dan Roxy.  
Roxy berlari menuju Lyra dan duduk disamping Lyra sedangkan Fred dan James duduk didepan mereka.

"WOW selamat, akhirnya kau bisa kembali.." Ujar Roxy sambil berjabat tangan dengan Lyra. Dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan kentang tumbuk dan ayam goreng.

"Selamat atas kesembuhanmu" Ujar Fred.  
"Oh ya... Selamat untukmu" ujar James sambil menjabat tangan Lyra.

"Yah... Terimakasih ya teman-teman" Ujar Lyra pada Roxy, Fred dan James yang kini mulai menyantap makan malam mereka, mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak ingat siapa yang terakhir kali kau temui di kamar mandi?" tanya James.

"Hhh, maaf aku sama sekali tidak ingat" ujar Lyra dengan raut muka menyesal (?).  
James, Fred dan Roxy mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam mereka berempat setuju untuk pergi menjenguk Carra bersama-sama.

"Selamat malam Madam Pomfrey, bolehkah kami menjenguk Carra?" tanya Roxy pada Madam Pomfrey. "Tentu saja boleh, tapi dia masih istirahat" ujar Madam pomfrey lembut.

"Siap Ma'am..." ujar mereka berempat serempak.  
"Hushhh..." Madam Pomfrey mengingatkan sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya.  
Mereka berempat hanya nyengir tak bersalah, lalu masuk kedalam dengan diam, ternyata didalam ada dua orang dewasa tak lain tak bukan; Mr dan Mrs Wood. _*kok kayaknya formal banget yahhh...?*_

"Malam Uncle oliv dan Aunt Mione..." sapa James, Fred dan Roxy bersamaan, "Malam Mr dan Mrs Wood" sapa Lyra. _*Sok manis banget sih?!*_

"Malam anak-anak.." Jawab Hermione dan Oliver bersamaan.  
"Eh, Mione aku ada janji yang tak bisa ditunda dengan kepala Menteri, bolehkah aku pergi dulu?" Tanya Oliver pada Hermione, anak-anak hanya diam mengawasi.  
"Tentu saja Oliv..." jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum lemah, kentara sekali bahwa dia sedang kelelahan. Anak-anak saling berpandangan, merasa iba pada kondisi Hermione.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan Mione sebaiknya kau pulang Carra akan aman disini.." Ujar Oliver seraya mengecup puncak kepala Hermione dengan lembut, Roxy membuang muka sedangkan James dan fred melihat dengan cengo (?) Nah sih Lyra nya sibuk sama lantai yang sedang diinjaknya.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang sebentar lagi..." Ujar Hermione sambil bersiap-siap untuk kembali kerumahnya, "Aku pergi dulu ya sayang" Ujar Oliver, wajah Hermione bersemu merah.

Setelah Oliver pergi Hermione berpamitan pada anak-anak tak lupa pada Madam Pomfrey juga. Tinggalah James, Fred, Roxy, dan lyra disana. Sedangkan Madam Pomfrey sudah kembali ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Sepertinya Carra sedang bermimpi indah ya..." Ujar Fred ngaco.

BUGHhh...

sebuah buku tebal tengah melayang diatas kepala Fred,

"Dasar bodoh! dia itu sudah diberi ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi! Jadi dia takan bisa bermimpi." Terang Roxy sambil mendengus sebal pada saudara kembarnya ini.

"Ya ya Sorry, aku ngaku salah.." Ujar Fred penuh sesal sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut.

"Sudah sudah, berhubung Carra nya masih tidur jadi lebih baik kita kembali keasrama sekarang, sebelum melanggar jam malam" Ujar James, semua yang ada disana_–kecuali Carra–_ diam dengan mulut terbuka lebar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hey kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya James sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan teman-temannya,

"Ini benar-benar kau kan James?" tanya Roxy dengan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja kalian kira aku siapa?" Ujar James balik bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja Sobat, jarang-jarang kau bisa sangat taat peraturan seperti ini" Ujar Fred ikut angkat bicara. James hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kalian ini dasar aneh, aku hanya berusaha tobat _Bray..._" Ujar James sambil menepuk pundak Fred. "Ngomong-ngomong ke dapur yukk.. perutku keroncongan lagi... Hhehehe..." Ujar James dengan sangat polosnya, sedangkan yang lain mendengus kesal pada James, mereka kira James benar-benar akan tobat..

.

.

Setelah makan 2 piring pai apel, James, Fred, dan Lyra mengantarkan Roxy kembali keasramanya, dengan alasan karena Fred khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada saudara kembarnya.  
Setelah mengantar Roxy, mereka bertiga kembali keasrama Gtryffindor dan masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing, berbeda dengan Lyra yang langsung pergi tidur, James dan Fred sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana diatas ranjangnya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Roxy. Kira-kira rencana apa ya yang sedang mereka rancang?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karena sudah membaca cerita saya ini

Juga, terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview, karena review kalian adalah sebuah suntikan buat saya

dan keliatannya Author gak bisa Update dulu buat 2 minggu kedepan, karena kendala ujian, jadi mau focus belajar dulu, Hhehehehe...

Nisa Malfoy

RnR?


	6. Memecahkan misteri

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: HarPot milik JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan 2 piring pai apel, James, Fred, dan Lyra mengantarkan Roxy kembali keasramanya, dengan alasan karena Fred khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada saudara kembarnya.  
Setelah mengantar Roxy, mereka bertiga kembali keasrama Gryffindor dan masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing, berbeda dengan Lyra yang langsung pergi tidur, James dan Fred sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana diatas ranjangnya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Roxy. Kira-kira rencana apa ya yang sedang mereka rancang?

-o-O-o-

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Chap 6: Memecahkan misteri**

Tengah malam James dan Fred menyelinap keluar asrama menggunakan jubah gaib, dan berjalan menuju lorong yang sepi pada malam hari _*Yahhhh... Jelas aja, kan udah tengah malam (?).* _mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas kosong untuk bertemu dengan Roxy, _*Yaapss, mereka bertiga akan memecahkan misteri malam ini*_

"Hey, kenapa Roxy belum kelihatan batang hidungnya? padahal kelas ini lebih dekat dengan asramanya" Dengus Fred pada James sambil menunggu Roxy, James hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hey!" ujar Roxy yang baru datang dengan sedikit terengah-engah. "Maaf terlambat, tadi aku harus menunggu teman sekamarku agar tidur dulu..." Ujarnya lagi setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya lagi.

"Ya sudah, tak masalah.." Ujar James tenang, "Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Roxy sambil memelankan suaranya, "Ehm, sebaiknya iya.." Ujar Fred mengusulkan. Mereka bertiga berjalan sambil menggunakan jubah gaib, setelah melakukan perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dari kelas kosong tadi akhirnya mereka sampai di perpustakaan, mereka bertiga menyusup masuk kedalam Seksi terlarang.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita berpencar, agar lebih cepat menemukan bukunya..." Ujar Roxy.

"Hey! Hey! kita kan belum tau buku macam apa yang kita perlukan..." sergah Fred.

"Oh iya, aku lupa.. Hhehe..." Ujar Roxy sambil cengengesan gak jelas (?).

"Buku yang kita cari ini berhubungan dengan Reinkarnasi manusia atau perubahan wujud manusia kembali menjadi anak-anak, atau mantra yang bisa membuat tubuh mengecil, yahh... semacam itulah.." Jelas Roxy panjang lebar, James dan Fred mendengarkan sambil menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Okay, waktunya beraksi.." Ujar Fred, mereka bertiga mulai berpencar dari rak buku yang satu ke yang lain,

"Ssssttt... Hey aku menemukannya..." Desis Roxy dari ujung ruangan sambil mengangkat sebuah buku, Fred dan James pun menyudahi pencarian dan mulai berjalan kearah Roxy,

"Wow! Buku Mantra Reinkarnasi..?" Ujar James sambil membaca judul buku yang sedang dipegang Roxy.

"Ehm, bukankah kita sebaiknya pergi dari tempat ini sekarang? Dan membahas buku ini besok saja?" Tanya Roxy sambil menguap.

"Yah, ada baiknya juga, Ayo! Masuk ke dalam jubah gaib.." Ujar Fred seraya mengerudungkan jubah gaib ke tubuh mereka bertiga.

Setelah mengantarkan Roxy kembali ke asrama James dan Fred kembali ke asrama Gryffindor dan mulai berbaring diatas ranjangnya masing-masing.

.

.

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya, pertanda pagi telah datang. Disaat semua sisiwa mulai bangun dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke Hogsmade, Roxy, James, dan Fred masih bergelung diatas ranjangnya. Sedangkan si Lyra sudah sibuk berdandan, karena hari ini dia sudah ada janji kencan dengan Pavo Longbottom anak sulung dari pasangan Neville dan Hannah Longbottom, salah satu murid Gryffindor yang ternyata memendam perasaan pada Lyra.

.

.

Roxy menggeliat diatas kasur empuknya dan mulai membuka mata secara perlahan, ia segera melirik arlojinya yang terletak diatas meja samping ranjangnya.

"MERLIN!" pekik Roxy, rupanya ia baru sadar bahwa ia bangun sangat siang kali ini, Roxy langsung menyambar handuknya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai mandi ia segera merapikan dirinya seperlunya saja.

Kini Roxy mulai menyambar buku bersampul hitam, yang terlihat sangat lusuh dan segera berlari menuju asrama Gryffindor, satu _belokan lagi aku akan sampai _ujar Roxy dalam hati sembari memelankan langkahnya.

" Hey Pavo!" Terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing ditelinga Roxy, karena penasaran akhirnya Roxy mengintip dibalik baju zirah yang terletak tak jauh dari sana, ternyata Lyra yang sedang berbicara pada Pavo.

"Merlin, Lyra! kau terlihat sangat memukau hari ini!" Puji Pavo pada Lyra, membuat pipi Lyra merona mendengarnya, Roxy yang melihat adegan itu pun langsung memasang raut muka pura-pura muntah.

"Ah, kau juga memukau hari ini Pavo, ehm –kita pergi sekarang?" ujar Lyra, yang kini tengah membuat Roxy sangat jengah dengan sikap sok manisnya itu.

"Ayo.." Jawab Pavo sambil menggandeng tangan Lyra dan mulai berjalan keluar kastil. Setelah mereka berdua pergi Roxy keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil tersenyum puas, karena kemungkinan mereka bertiga untuk membuka kedok Lyra akan berjalan lancar tanpa adanya rintangan.

Kini Roxy mulai berjalan masuk ke ruangan Gryffindor dengan mudah dan leluasa, karena Roxy tau passwordnya dan juga keadaan ruangan yang sepi, mungkin karena sebagian besar penghuninya memilih pergi ke Hogsmade.

Stelah masuk kedalam ruangan Gryffindor tanpa ragu lagi Roxy berlari menaiki tangga yang menuju kamar putra, lebih tepatnya kamar James dan Fred.

"Hey..! Cepat bangun para pemalas!" Teriak Roxy sambil membuka tirai jendela kamar James dan Fred, agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Ahhh..." Fred terbangun karena sinar matahari yang berhasil menorobos jendelanya, dan terlonjak kaget hingga terjungkal dari ranjangnya.

"Merlin, Roxy! Kau mengagetkanku saja..!" Ujar Fred bersungut-sungut karena merasa terganggu dari mimpi indahnya bersama Carra.

"Uhh.. Kau saja yang tak bangun-bangun..." dengus Roxy.

"Eh, James belum bangun?" tanya Fred sambil menatap ranjang James.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.." jawab Roxy sambil mengangkat bahunya, mendengar jawaban Roxy, Fred kembali bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya itu (lagi). Dengan cekatan Roxy menarik kembali selimut Fred dan mulai menatap Horror Fred.

"Dasar curang! Kenapa James tidak dibangunkan juga?" ujar Fred dengan cemberut.

"Siapa yang curang? Membangunkan James itu sangat menyusahkan, bisakah kau membantuku?" ujar Roxy.

"Oke..!" jawab Fred dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat penuh kejahilan, Roxy hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"James..! Slytherin menang! Kita kalah!" teriak Fred tepat ditelinga James membuat James terjungkal dari ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kita kalah?!" teriak James yang masih setengah sadar, Roxy dan Fred tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perut mereka. James yang mulai kembali kesadarannya langsung menatap tajam kedua sepupu _terbaiknya_ itu.

"Akhirnya kau sudah bangun James.." ujar Roxy yang sudah bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini kita akan lebih leluasa untuk membuka kedok Lyra, karena –" sambung Roxy, sambil menggantung kalimat terakhirnya.

"Karena apa?" tanya James tak sabar.

"Karena, Lyra sedang pergi kencan bersama Pavo!" ujar Roxy girang.

"Dan asal kalian tau, hari ini Carra sudah sembuh total, dan boleh kembali ke asrama lagi..." sambungnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fred dan James bersamaan,

"Iya, sudah. Sebaiknya kalian segera mandi..." ujar Roxy.

.

.

"Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi menjemput Carra, dan mulai mencari tempat yang aman untuk memecahkan misteri ini, bagaimana?" usul Roxy setelah James dan Fred selesai mandi.

"Boleh juga usulmu.." jawab James sembari menyemprotkan parfum ditubuhnya, begitu pula dengan Fred, Roxy terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, kentara sekali bahwa mereka sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Carra.

.

.

"Merlin Carrie! Kami baru saja hendak pergi menjemputmu, kau sudah datang.." Ujar Roxy sambil berlari menghampiri Carra dan mereka berdua mulai berpelukan erat.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga.." Ujar James sambil tersenyum hangat, yang dibalas senyum juga oleh Carra. dan mereka berdua mulai berjabat tangan.

"Senang bisa berkumpul denganmu lagi Carrie..." ujar Fred, sambil berjabat tangan dengan Carra, tak lupa dengan senyuman mautnya, yang mampu meluluhkan setiap wanita yang melihatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku di rumah sakit?" tanya Carra, akhirnya Roxy mengajak Carra, James dan Fred ke Ruang kebutuhan, yang baru ditemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruang kebutuhan, Roxy mulai menceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi saat Carra sedang sakit.

Roxy mulai membuka buku 'Mantra Reinkarnasi' dan mulai membacanya keras-keras, agar mereka semua dapat mendengarnya.

"Reinkarnasi adalah perubahan wujud makhluk hidup kembali kewujudnya yang lebih kecil atau muda kembali, -Para ilmuwan mulai mencari bukti dari 'Reinkarnasi' dan mulai mendatangi beberapa orang yang mengaku telah mengalami Reinkarnasi. Dan menurut hasilnya, Reinkarnasi hanya bisa terjadi saat ada sepasang kekasih yang tidak bisa bersatu, namun mereka akan bersatu pada waktu yang berbeda, dan Reinkarnasi hanya bisa terjadi bila mereka berdua benar-benar menginginkan Reinkarnasi, namun semuanya bergantung pada 'Destiny' "

Setelah membaca sedikit tentang Reinkarnasi Roxy memberi sedikit jeda, dan mulai melanjutkannya

"Namun kini zaman mulai berkembang, dan sebagian besar masyarakat mulai tidak percaya dengan adanya Reinkarnasi, namun tidak sedikit juga yang masih percaya dan mencari-cari Reinkarnasi, Para ilmuwan mulai mencari keberadaan Reinkarnasi juga, dan menemukan salah satu mantra kuno yang bisa mengundang datangnya Reinkarnasi, setelah pembaca mantra dan kekasihnya meninggal dunia, maka mereka berdua akan terlahir kembali dan akan kembali bersatu. " ujar Roxy.

"Namun, ada dua macam Reinkarnasi, yang pertama; seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi, sedangkan macam yang kedua adalah; Reinkarnasi yang bisa membuat kita kembali kewujud yang lebih kecil atau lebih muda, tanpa merasakan kematian, Reinkarnasi yang kedua juga biasa disebut 'Reinkarnasi paksa' "

"Dan, mantranya adalah: _Certintia Lunk _Mantra kuno yang diduga telah ditemukan beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu." Roxy mulai menutup buku bersampul hitam itu, dan mulai mentap dalam-dalam iris mata sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kalian telah menyadari? Apa yang sudah terjadi saat perang?" tanya Roxy dengan lamat-lamat, dan mulai memandang sahabat-sahabatnya, secara bergantian.

"Ehm, _—_kau kan yang paling cerdas diantara kami.." ujar Carra dengan polosnya, Roxy memutar matanya sambil mendengus sebal, Carra hanya nyengir tak bersalah.

"Ehh, _—_ Sebenarnya ini hanya hasil analisisku saja, tapi aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu yakin..." Ujar Roxy.

"Sebenarnya, menurutku Lyra adalah manusia hasil 'Reinkarnasi paksa' karena mana mungkin dia seumuran dengan kita?" ujar Roxy menggantung kalimat terakhirnya.

"Lalu siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya James.

"Yahh.. Menurut dugaanku dia adalah_—_Bellatrix Lestrange." jawab Roxy enteng.

"Mana mungkin? Bellatrix kan sudah dibunuh oleh Grandma Molly" sangkal Fred.

"Tapi, sifat-sifat pribadinya sangat mirip dengan Bellatrix Lestrange, seperti saat dia sedang makan, dia selalu memakan apel hijau, bukan apel merah. Dan dia juga lebih sering berkumpul bersama Darah Murni selain dengan kita, karena dia menginginkan sesuatu dari kita." Terang Roxy.

"Lalu, bagaimana maksud perkataanmu dengan 'mana mungkin dia seumuran kita'?" Tanya James,

"Masa kalian tidak menyadari nya? kalau dia anak Voldemort dan Bellatrix, itu berarti seharusnya dia lahir sebelum perang besar terjadi." terang Roxy.

"Oh, iya ya..." Ujar Carra.

"Kalau dia anak dari Bellatrix dan Voldemort, seharusnya dia seumuran dengan Tedy yang lahir sebelum perang besar. Bukannya malah seumuran dengan kita. Itu kan maksudmu Roxy?" ujar Carra.

"Yuppzz... betul sekali, secara... Kita kan lahir 18 tahun setelah kejadian perang besar." ujar Roxy.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya, si Bellatrix sempat bereinkarnasi?, padahal Grandma Molly, benar-benar sudah yakin telah membunuhnya, bahkan jasadnya pun masih sempat dikuburkan." Tanya Fred.

"Kalau itu sih, mungkin saja karena, dia sempat men-Transfigurasikan dirinya menjadi barang yang ada disekitanya, dan merubah barang yang ada disekitarnya menjadi jasad dirinya.." Terang Roxy, yang di balas anggukan sebagai tanda mengerti oleh para sahabatnya.

"Nah! Sekarang tinggal menentukan waktu dan bagaimana caranya kita bisa menyergapnya." Ujar James.

.

.

"Nah! Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita pergi menuju kantor kepala sekolah, sedangkan yang lainnya bersiap ditempat dan mulai memancing Lyra A.K.A Bellatrix untuk segera mengaku, jika dia tetap tidak mau mengaku kita buka saja trik-triknya, bagaimana?" ujar Carra memberikan ide,

"Yahh... Bagus juga, tapi memangnya apa yang kita lakukan di kantor kepala sekolah?" tanya Roxy.

"Tentu saja memancing kepala sekolah agar mendengar langsung ucapan si Lyra, benarkan Carra?" ujar James, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Carra.

"Eh, tapi aku masih heran, kalau dia bereinkarnasi, tetap saja seharusnya dia seumuran dengan Victoire kan?" tanya Fred.

"Oh ya benar juga..." timpal James dan Carra bersamaan.

"Tentu saja dia meminum ramuan awet muda.." jawab Roxy yang diiringi anggukan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai stand by di tempat dan salah satu pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah, oh ya.. jangan lupa memanggil Auror untuk berjaga-jaga kalau si Lyra punya niatan kabur" usul Fred.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang pergi menemui prof. McGonagall, dan memanggil Auror... " usul Carra yang disambut anggukan dari mereka semua.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bertemu kembali di lorong depan kelas Transfigurasi..." Putus Roxy.

Mereka berempat pun mulai menyetujui rencana yang sudah mereka susun dengan sangat matang, dan pergi keluar dari ruang kebutuhan, saat sampai di persimpangan jalan, mereka bertiga berpisah dengan Carra, yang berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Mereka bertiga telah sampai di lorong depan kelas transfigurasi dan memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik jubah gaib yang sudah mereka bawa.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara derap kaki diiringi tawa seorang gadis dan lelaki yang menggema diseluruh ruangan yang sepi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya bisa Update lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikan... Hhehehe...  
Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nyempet-nyempetin Review ^_^

Maaf, kalau di chap ini terlalu mengecewakan, maklum... chap yang ke-6 ini dikerjakan disela-sela waktu UKK Hhehehe...  
Bosenin ya? :c

Ehm, dan kayaknya chap depan itu adalah chap terakhir, di chap depan mungkin bakal di munculin si Scorpi, dll.

Enaknya si Lyra A.K.A Bellatrix-nya dimatiin aja atau di penjara aja?

**Nisa Malfoy**

**RnR?**


End file.
